


No Friends

by carryonmywaywardsonofabitch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone is Dead, Force Ghost Ahsoka Tano, Force Ghost Bant Eerin, Force Ghost Yoda (Star Wars), Gen, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Doesn't Get a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Break, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Other, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch/pseuds/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch
Summary: It had been a long year for Obi-Wan. The heat of Tatooine had driven in him partially insane at times, but he welcomed the unscheduled breaks from his regular, depressing thoughts.
Relationships: Bant Eerin & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Yoda, Owen Lars & Luke Skywalker & Beru Whitesun
Kudos: 22





	No Friends

It had been a long year for Obi-Wan. The heat of Tatooine had driven in him partially insane at times, but he welcomed the unscheduled breaks from his regular, depressing thoughts. 

He did manage to get a job on the lousy desert planet, a singing job. Satine always did tell him he had a lovely voice. 

He went by ‘Ben’ now, as he did all those years ago, while on the run in Mandalore protecting the Duchess. He had shaved his recognizable beard and dyed his known copper locks into a mysterious black, knowing that the Empire would want to know where the last Jedi was. 

It killed him at first, when he felt all the force sensitives be extinguished, one by one. Until only he was left. He had felt each and every single person die, his body writhing on the floor of his small hut deep in the desert. The Purge was disastrous. Not even Master Yoda survived. The last time he saw the little green Master, he was instructing Obi-Wan to watch over the young Luke Skywalker and entrusting Leia Skywalker to Senator Organa. The Grand-Master didn’t stand a chance in his weakened state. Perhaps he didn’t even try to survive. 

Obi-Wan officially had nobody left. The Lars’ forbid him from seeing Luke, believing him to be the fault of the state of the galaxy, and they weren’t wrong. Never had he felt so alone. He contemplated taking his life multiple times a day, but Luke needed him. Without Obi-Wan’s protection, there’s no telling what the Empire would do to him.

In one of the various cantinas located on Tatooine, Obi-Wan set up his equipment. He glanced down at the set list and frowned. He wasn’t particularly familiar with the first song, feeling as though he had probably heard it before, but otherwise choosing to forget it. 

The band picked up and he started. 

_“People say I try too hard.”_

_“People say I come off really awkward.”_

_“You know I don’t mean no harm.”_

_“I’m just trying to be myself, but sometimes I get confused, cause I can't read social cues. Threw my inhibitions out the door. I don’t have an excuse, I’m just living in my youth._

_Wasn’t that the truth,_ the thirty nine year old Jedi thought to himself.

_“Don’t know why people don’t like me more.”_

Dread started to pool in Obi-Wan’s stomach as he began to realize why he initially forgot this song.

“ _I have no friends, but that’s okay, I don’t need them anyway.”_ He managed to choke out the words.

“ _I do my best all on my own and I’d just rather be alone, rather be alone.”_

If anybody noticed the tears that were falling freely from Obi-Wan’s eyes, they didn’t say anything. It helped that most of the people in there were Outer Rim bounty hunters who didn’t understand a lick of Basic, the cantina owner just paying him more for background music rather than an actual show. 

_“I have no friends, but I’ll be fine. I don’t need them to pass the time. ”_ He was hiccuping his way through the song now.”

_“And when I put my resting bitch face on, I look stone cold. I’d just rather be alone, rather be alone, I have no friends.”_

He stopped his singing and ran out of the cantina, not bothering to finish the song, only reaching the chorus.

He missed the startled stop to the band’s playing.

He missed his employer handing him his daily paycheck.

He missed the concerned looks headed his way.

He missed the near transparent, blue, hesitant, outstretched ghostly arms of Bant Eerin and Ahsoka, reaching out for him.


End file.
